Image display devices such as a liquid crystal display device and an organic electroluminescent display device are provided with various optical films.
Hereinafter, “organic electroluminescent” may be appropriately referred to as “organic EL”. Techniques involved in such optical films have been investigated in prior art as described in Patent Literatures 1 to 10.